Login Screen
The Login Screen, also known by a variety of other names, such as Startup Screen and Loading Screen, is the screen that appears at the start of My Singing Monsters and Dawn of Fire when starting up the game. They can change depending on different version or due to special occasions such as Halloween specials or the release of a new feature in the game. Login screens have also been known to tease upcoming content, in both the first game and DOF, such as the Seasonal login screens from 2016-17 teasing the Rare Seasonals, and the Easter 2016 login screen teasing Wublin Island ( and referencing Blabbit‘s Scroll ). While it hasn’t been confirmed, the current Version 1.14.0 login screen for DOF may have teased Quarrister, as a rock resembling it’s possible egg can be seen in the bottom left hand corner. My Singing Monsters :This section is incomplete. You can help by adding more images of the login screen by history. Season of Love 2020 Loading Screen.png|Season of Love 2020 Faerie load.png|Faerie Island update Feast-Ember 2019 Loading Screen.png|Feast-Ember 2019 Spooktacle Login Screen 2019.png|Spooktacle 2019 LoadingScreen_PsychicIsland.png|Psychic Island reveal Wallpapers SeventhAnniversary Desktop.jpg|7th Anniversary (Version 2.3.2) Summer loading screen 2019.png|SummerSong 2019 IMG_4801.PNG|Fire Oasis update (Version 2.3.0) easter 2019.jpg|Eggstravaganza 2019 Season of Love 2019.PNG|Season of Love 2019 IMG_3323.PNG|Christmas 2018 Fire Haven Update.png|Fire Haven login screen Spooktacle Login Screen 2018.png|Spooktacle 2018 2018 anniversary startup.png|6th Anniversary (2018) Update 2.2.1 Login Screen.png|Version 2.2.1 Login Screen Login Screen Valentines 2018.png|Valentines 2018 8F2A9488-CEEB-49DF-AA71-6BC8874E91FC.png|Christmas 2017 Spooktacle Login Screen 2017.png|Spooktacle 2017 Logging in.png|Version 2.1.0 default startup screen Logging in screen.png|Current default login screen, as of after Easter 2017 Easter_2017_Login.jpg|Easter 2017 Screenshot_2017-02-05-12-06-50.png|Valentines 2017 Christmas 2016 startup.png|Christmas 2016 Halloween 2016.png|Halloween 2016 Msm2.0 1.PNG|MSM 4th Anniversary Screenshot_20160723-145621.png|Summer 2016-2017 Login Screen 1.4.2 2016 (iPad).png|Version 1.4.2—1.4.3 default startup Login Screen 1.4.0 2016.png|Wublin Island Startup Login Screen Egg-Stravaganza 2016.png|Egg-Stravaganza 2016 Login Screen Season of Love 2016.png|Season of Love 2016 Login Screen Yay 2015.png|Festival of Yay 2015 Login Screen 3rd Anniversary 2015.jpg|MSM 3rd Anniversary Login Screen 1.3.5 2015.png|Version 1.3.5 Tribal Island release Login Screen 1.3.4 2015.jpg|Rares login screen, upon release of Rare Mammott Login Screen Spooktacle 2015.png|Spooktacle 2015 Login Screen Egg-Stravaganza 2015.jpg|Egg-Stravaganza 2015 Login Screen 1.3.3 2015.jpeg|Glowbes login screen (1.3.3) Login Screen 2nd Anniversary 2014.png|MSM 2nd Anniversary LoadingScreen.PNG|Version 1.1.6.—1.1.7., 1.2.4.—1.3.2 default login screen Loading Screen My Singing Monsters 1.0.0.png|Version 1.0.0-1.1.5 login screen Tips The Tips shown in the Login Screen for My Singing Monsters varies randomly upon logging in. My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire :This section is incomplete. You can help by adding more images of the login screen by history. Dof 2.0 screen.png|Version 2.0.0 IMG 3491.PNG|Version 1.21.0 cybop update.png|Version 1.19.0 (Young Cybop Update) to 1.20.0 1.18 dof.png|Version 1.18.0 Dawn of Fire Login Screen Version 1.17.0.PNG|Version 1.17.0 Dawn of Fire Version 1.16.0.png|Version 1.16.0 1.15.1 dof.png|Version 1.15.1 Current log screen, 3D .png|Version 1.14.0 – 1.15.0 login screen. Note the 3D Glowls. Version 1.11.0.png|Version 1.11.0-1.13.0 login screen Loading Screen Dawn of Fire 1.10.0.png|Version 1.10.0 login screen Loading Screen Dawn of Fire 1.7.0.png|Version 1.7.0-1.9.0 login screen Loading Screen Dawn of Fire 1.6.0.png|Version 1.6.0 login screen Loading Screen Dawn of Fire 1.5.0.png|Version 1.5.0 login screen DOF 1.4.0 Login Screen.jpg|Version 1.4.0 Login Screen Loading Screen Dawn of Fire 1.0.0.png|Version 1.0.0-1.3.0 login screen Notes *SummerSong 2018 doesn't have its own startup screen due to Celestials startup screen filling instead. *The Eggstravaganza 2019 loading screen was accidentally put into the early game on March 20th, a couple weeks before it should've came out. Although, it was immediately removed until its official update. *The loading screen in the 1.19.0 update for Dawn of Fire has a reference to Rare Cybop's in-game description. *The Dawn of Fire 1.15.1 loading screen shows a scrapped monster, the Doose. It can be seen on one of the cliffs of Air Lands. *Dawn of Fire's 1.7.0-1.9.0 screen is the only one featuring monsters' silouhettes (The celestials). *Currently, the only area's in Dawn of Fire without any loading screen representing them is Waterlands, Earthlands, Space Island, and the actual island of Starhenge. **It is unlikely that we will ever see a loading screen showing Starhenge itself, as the island has been fully complete as of July 2017, and there are no signs of any update relating to it in the near future. *The main login screen is optimized for 4:3 devices such as the iPad Mini 2. Such resolution ratios make it impossible to see specific features of the login screen in other ratios, such as the Epic Riff teaser as seen on the 2019 Spooktackle login screen. **Modern flagship devices (as of the late 2010s) include 18:9, 19.5:9, and 21:9, all of which are progressively worse against featuring all of the login screen, instead all of which cut against the top of the screen. **Some earlier modern devices use the common 16:9 ratio, such as the iPod Touch 6. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Game Mechanics (Dawn of Fire)